fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
GMG x800: Souten of the Waves versus Kazuya of the Dragons
The second day of the X800 Grand Magic Games arrives, the crowd cheered for the guilds that they love. "Good morning everybody, I am your host, Chapati Lola, and I'm here with our famous mascot, Kabo." Said Chapati as he organizes files that contains information on the mages that will be fighting. "Without further ado, we will now signal the mages to the arena." A brown-haired man walked into the arena, hearing the rumbling cries of the crowd. "First up, we've got Souten Namigashira! The representative of Crashing Wave!" Souten humbly waved at the audience, and scanned the crowd for a familiar figure, but was soon disappointed when no such man was visible. He made his way to the center of the arena, already barefooted, with the Speed and Wings rings on his pinky and ring toe on his left foot. Souten was determined to win, not only for his guild but, to prove to a certain man that he was truly strong. As soon as Souten arrived to his spot, a purple lightning bolt strikes the ground in the arena, causing an explosion. A man in a purple and black outfit with white hair appeared from the explosion. When the face of the man was cleared, Chapati shouted, "We have Kazuya Tokomodo of Dragon Gunfire, the Lunatic Psyker himself!!" The crowd cheered as they held up signs with the Dragon Gunfire logo imprinted on it. "Hello. I'm pleased to meet you." Souten said extending his hand, "If it isn't too much trouble we can start anytime you'd like, but I prefer to start and end my spars with a handshake, and I consider this no different than sparring with one of my comrades." He smiled kindly. Unlike many would be, Souten was not intimidated by his sudden explosive display. Whew, what an entrance that was, but it wasn't enough.. Kazuya had lost himself in his thoughts, he was disappointed with his landing, thinking it wasn't flashy enough. Kazuya turned to Souten to shake the man's hand, sending a little bit of shock to him. "Yo, nice to meet you. Let's have a good battle." He then takes a few steps back, allowing both to get ready. Kazuya stood in a rather strange stance, he was comfortable with it. "I'll be the gentleman and let you go first." Souten frowned at the shock, though it was nothing he couldn't handle. "That wasn't kind of you. Shocking your opponent before telling them to take the first move? Well, your words are quite contradictory to your actions." Souten positioned himself, preparing himself. He requipped the Fire Ring and a brilliant swarm of orange, yellow and red surrounded his right arm. Souten moved forward within an instant, chopping downward toward Kazuya's head before sweeping his leg downward in a horizontal kick to knock the opposing man off his feet. Before Souten made contact, one of Kazuya's magics kicks in, allowing him to react to the man's attacks faster than a normal human being could. He caught Souten's hand, stopping him from attacking, the fire wouldn't burn Kazuya since he had on protective gloves, but he would still feel the heat. When Kazuya was knocked off of his feet by Souten, he places his hands on the ground as support and pushed himself upward to kick the opposing man in the face with a lightning-enhanced kick. Souten ducked quickly, then triggered the speed ring, allowing him to travel backward at an extreme rate. Once Souten was visible again, he stood five meters away from Kazuya. A glow surrounded Souten, he requipped one of his Shield rings, the Light Ring and the Raiko Emperor Dagger; a magical knife capable of absorbing lightning to use for his own purposes. He held out two fingers, and a small magic seal appeared. "Water Shot!" Several bullets of high-pressure water shot from Souten's fingertips and towards Kazuya, barraging him with an almost undodgeable frontal attack. "Ehhhh? Weapons? Dang, I wished I learned some Requip, now I'm jealous. Haha." Kazuya said with a humorous tone, he tried to lighten up the mood in the arena, which worked for the crowd. When he saw that the water bullets were coming at him, he turned into a single lightning bolt via Lightning Body and flew behind Souten, reappear in his normal state, and attempts a 180 degree kick to the man's head. Souten blocked, pushing the flat end of the Raikou Emperor Dagger into Kazuya's foot, while the Lightning Magic entered the lightning blade. By flicking his wrist, the man shifted the direction of the knife, in theory, sending the point into his foot as well as redirecting Kazuya's lightning back into his own body. Thanks to his Wind Magic, Kazuya was able to lift himself up right when the knife touched his shoe and flew back a few feet, as for the lightning, it didn't affect him at all due to his lightning resistance. Well that's a bummer.. Kazuya sighs as he notes that Souten's dagger could absorb lightning. Wait, I wonder how much it can absorb.. Only one way to find out! Kazuya formed a tunnel with his hands, "Now, this is how they do it right?" By gathering magical particles to produce lightning in his mouth, Kazuya then releases it by redirecting a huge wave of lightning out of his mouth toward Souten. "Imitation: Dragon's Roar!!" As soon as he thinks Souten is distracted by the approaching wave of lightning, Kazuya then raised his fist in the air and chants the incantation for a spell. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!!!" A magic circle would appears directly above Souten and starts to spin, an enormous bolt of lightning which drops from the seal at amazing speeds, striking the man. Souten requipped, grabbing his Saxe knife and layering it behind his dagger to provide stability. While the dagger was capable of absorbing the lightning, the force of the spell sent Souten skidding backward, creating marks in the dirt. When the magic circle appeared under his body, Souten's eyes widened and he sprinted towards the edge of the circle. As the bolt came crashing down, Souten was knocked outwards by the blast, sending his body onto the ground. In a faint, ditch effort He requipped both his Shield Rings and the Redirect Ring, he had no time to prepare an attack as he stood to face Kazuya's next attack. Kazuya rushed toward Souten, appearing right in front of him and went in for a regular punch, followed up by an uppercut. "Let's test your hand-to-hand capabilities, shall we?" Kazuya said as he attempted to hurt the Mage physically. Souten blocked the first punch, then dodged the uppercut as it followed. Souten retriggered his Fire Ring, summoned his Lightning Ring and used his Hydrokinesis to coat the ground underneath Kazuya. Souten then took a step backward and thrust a lightning-charged fist down into the water, sending a charge through the conduit. As it was Souten's own water and his own generated lightning, he was fine, though the combination would be incredibly detrimental to Kazuya. "Ehhh?" Before he knew it, he was electrified by the flashy combo that Souten have pulled. Kazuya struggled to move at first, but he managed to jump out of the attack. "I guess I'll have to rely on it.." He mumbled to himself as his entire body was engulfed by a purple aura; his S-Class aura, the power of the aura would intimidate Souten a little. Kazuya ran towards Souten with his feet enhanced by lightning, making him a blur, Kazuya attempts to punch Souten in the guts. Souten smiled, an aura couldn't scare him anymore. After witnessing his grandfather's own monster aura, Souten no longer felt fear when faced with an aura less than Makato's. Calmly, Souten blocked the rageful punch and grabbed Kazuya's forearm, pulling the lightning mage towards his own body before beginning to throw to man, using Kazuya's own weight against him. After, Souten triggered the Shield Ring on his left hand and the Shadow ring on his right, giving him a knight-like appearance but with a darkened fist instead of a sword. As he was thrown across the floor, Kazuya tossed five orbs of compressed electricity all around Souten and formed a circle. "Arc Bolt: Rampaging Thunder!" The electricity was released and scattered everywhere inside the circle. "Aqua Filter!" Souten spread his hands, creating a bubble of water surrounding him. The filter absorbed his lightning and within a flash of a second, the lightning was redirected back at its source; Kazuya. The Crashing Wave wizard followed up by delivering a roundhouse kick, aimed towards his opponent's face and a quick slash towards his chest with the Raikou Dagger. It was clear that the two attacks were delivered simultaneously, and that his adversary would only be able to avoid one, if he managed to block or avoid the attack at all. Kazuya caught Souten's foot, pushing it up, which would cause the man to fall back. As for the dagger, it successfully injured Kazuya and made him bleed. He struggles as he pulled himself up while thinking up of any possible strategies based on his conditions, but unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything. "Well then, I guess this really is a good match, sir. But I'm sorry to say that I'm forfeiting." Kazuya said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Besides, I not that good at recovering so you might either kill me by accident or I just die of blood loss." He said with a humorous tone, it was more humorous in his head, but might not be for Souten. Souten looked taken aback, concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I go to hard on you? I'm really sorry that I cut you, do you need a bandage?" The man was completely dishearted, he hoped that he hadn't caused too much harm to his opponent. "It was a good fight, I look forward to seeing how your guild progresses." Souten held out his hand. "It's the end of a match, let's shake again." Kazuya scratched the back of his head and smiled, he was trying to hide his pain to show his opponent that he shouldn't worry. He extended his hand to shake Souten's once again. "You don't have to worry about me, I mean, how can I become the strongest Mage in the world if I kept on relying on others? I'll be watching from the stands, good luck." "Thank you." Souten smiled before the announcer's voice came around again. "It looks like this match has ended early via forfiet from Dragon Gunfire! I did greatly enjoy this action-packed match and it was a shame that it ended early. Looks like Crashing Wave earns another 10 points, contributing to their score on the leaderboard! Tune in later, for the next match!" Category:VentusLight Category:QOS